Forum:Vagineer Invasion/archive1
I kinda see YLW and GRN Vagies as minibosses rather than bosses like the BLUs. I'd also like to add that RED Vagie which can summon Sphai to the Squad Leaders, but I'd have a small problem for diferenciating him from the rest of REDs. About Original, I might want to make him to overlook the happenings betweeen his minions and his enemies from a safe distance, rather than spending his time on a secret lair. Kugawattan 13:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Applied suggested changes. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:57, June 12, 2012 (UTC) #I suggest that while making the series we send one another our save files after each part. This is a great way to facilitate production, since we would be able to start at the exact point(s) the previous maker has ended. #Currently the only way to achieve Necroborg Mastermind's appearance is to skin the default BLU Vagineer. To facilitate using him, I thought we can limit his personal appearances and make him stay in his lab the entire time (similarly to how he operated during QMSC) to avoid him appearing alongside the Bugler. His skin is here. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) You can find a hexed Zombie classes here: http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=81234 My pleasure :D Kugawattan 20:18, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Excellent! I decided you can freely depict the Mastermind with a glove on his right hand, he may show his Gunslinger during his boss battle. There are his PipBoy and HardHat Headset (both work with Bonemerger). Edited - Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I found a way to facilitate using YLW Vagineer's mining hardhat: link. Instal only the Engineer's hat replacement; the cool thing's that it will replace only the Gibus in the Engineer's folder (there's a second one for him in all-class). I also made a "patch" to improve the skins used by TF2 zombified team used by Team ZOM, which I may send you. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 07:42, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Gentlemen, behold! I have learnt to hex! I have made an addon pack containing hexed models of Cryo, Dr. Schadenfreude, Handsome Rogue, Madic, Robosol and Soldine (the last one with HWM!), which I plan to release on garrysmod.org real soon. I may send it to your emails if you wanna :D LINK Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:42, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Ehehh, you know you can call me Kugawattan... yeah I mean there's no one else here! Yep, I gave you my email didn't I? C'mon, send them to me :3 Kugawattan 18:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I just hope that LEtheCreator will get involved sooner or later :P 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Somebody say my name? ;D Anyway, yeah, this is starting to sound promising. Could we add Official Heavy to that group of heroes? I'd imagine he and Soldine would be awesome battle partners. --The Real LE-the-Creator 19:57, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually thinking of making two groups of heroes, that may meet somewhere near Original's lair. I'd like to include Painis and Scombine, too. Kugawattan 20:41, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of 2 separate teams :) Please, feel free to edit any of the above sections to show your suggestions. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of getting Heavy Sumo Guy in there as well, probably fighting some Vagineers with Ninjineer before they somehow get separated, with each one joining a different team. Of course, this is just an idea, and HSG can be kinda tricky to make in GMod, so we could leave him out, if you guys want... The Real LE-the-Creator 14:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'd love to use HSG. I'll include him in the Suggested heros. This is how I see the teams Medizard, Ninjie, Scombine, Painis and Seeman Soldine, Official Heavy, HSG, Karma Soldier, and my suggestion, either Dic or CBS. Kugawattan 15:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) While the Heroes will get most of the attention, I am going to include several short sequences where some other TF2 Freaks fight with the Vagineer (my OCs, Heavybine etc.). I guess you can do the same and show various TF2 Freaks participating in the conflict. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Seeman and Painis working together? That could be interesting. I'd suspect they'd do so grudgingly, considering their history... Oh, and I thought that CBS wouldn't be on either team, but instead forming a duo with Gentlespy. I recall seeing something like that in one of Kuga's screenshots. Plus, they seem to me like guys who'd like to do things their own way. One more thing, can we expect to see a Vagiscout and/or an Engina in the Vagineer army? The Real LE-the-Creator 16:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the CBS + Gentlespy duo. Also, I think including Scunt, Vagispy and Engina among the ranks of the Vagineer army is a good idea. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I considered the idea of 2 separate teams and I start to have some doubts. I think I'd rather focus on one team of the main heroes (5-6 members), while many other characters play secondary/episodic roles. I suggest reconsidering it and expressing your thoughts afterward (you may still overrule me, I'd be fine with that). I've also added the HECU section in Downloads. You may or may not download all or some of these files, depending on whether do you intend to depict them fighting with the Vagineer. However, the main focus is on TF2 Monsters, so HECU will play a rather minor role in the conflict (in my vids as well). I intend to show in the very first instalments several sequences where they valiantly attempt to fend off the Vagineer but eventually get butchered, leaving TF2 Freaks to deal with the invasion. The Officers (particularly a commanding Lt. Colonel) and Rangers might play some role in finding and invading Necroborg Vagineer's lab, but that's it. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking, managing around 5-6 members at the same time is a hard work (I already have problems with just three :P), so for making it easier, I suggest two teams of small proportions, who get helped by numerous TF2 Freaks who not join the team for some reason. And to be honest, I'm not really into using Police Officers, but if you insist I'll do it. Kugawattan 23:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I suppose that two 3-member teams with ocassional help from others is a very good idea. Also, I don't insist on you two using HECU; while I want them to appear in the tennis, I'm going to reduce their involvment to minimal. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:54, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey guise, I learnt how to fix bodygroups of the hexed models. If you need a Beta-style or Purple or any other hexed models to have ''all bodygroups, just tell me and I'll send you a fix. By the way, I fixed some of the bgs in my Packs, but first I'd like LE to send me his new Ninjie's skin before I release the patch :P Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:11, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'd been thinking and thinking, and then I came to conclusion that Official Heavy might be a bit too weak to fight with the Vagineer, especially the stronger variants. I suggest Weaselcake as a potential replacement, but first I need LEtheCreator's consent (Kugawattan doesn't mind). 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinkin' Soldine should be the unofficial leader of the M/N/S/OH/W group. What do you guys think? Oh, and one more thing, I can't use those maps. I don't have the textures needed for them. The Real LE-the-Creator 20:58, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I think LE's right Soldine should be the unofficial leader, since he's got both lots of experience and some military training to boot. But, of course, I may be a bit biased on this topic, so let's hear what's Kugawattan's opinion as well :P Regarding the maps: OV's command centre isn't important, so it's enough if it appears once or twice and only in my vids. As far as Necroborg Vagineer's lab is concerned, I wanted his boss fight to take place there, but since you are unable to use it, we should think together how to deal with this. Also, any idea when we may actually start the tennis? :D Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I thought a bit about the name for the main team. For now, I suggest "Protectors" or "Defenders" (I know they are not super-cool, but that's actually what they are supposed to do after all). Of course, I'll gladly hear your suggestions :) 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I certainly hope you guys haven't given up on this yet! During my time in the shadows I've been thinking on the tennis, and the more I imagine it, the more I love it. I've gone as far as imagining a 12-part plot of how the Tennis should go. Take a look then read my notes: (moved back to the end) Notes: #As you can see I've been careful into putting the plot in the likeness of the overall plot listed at the start, except that there are two groups that slowly form until the end when the antivagineers all reunite. #I've tried to include all plot points listed adove, but some with slight changes: The Arctic Assault isn't about Nieve being captured, mainly because it's a very elusive bird, and also can teleport. It is also sightly fragile meaning a RED Vagineer would murder it rather than captured. The Cyborg duo ends with scombine captured instead to give some terror to the end :P Another part changed was the Necroborg boss fight is slightly different but it keeps more or less the same essence. #I'm extremelly proud of how this looks, so it would give me a greatly great pleasure if we made the tennis like this. We can discuss and change the plot to some extent, though. I hope you guys agree and become obsessed with the tennis again, because I am! As soon as I finish this "almost-finished" SFM video I'll continue with this! I look forward into knowing your opinion. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 17:20, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm not part of this but I'm really impressed. Really good stuff. Also, a plot made by Kuga where Painis dies? WAT IS DIS MADNESS? OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 17:29, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I obviously haven't given up on this yet, my Premonition video is a teaser to this very tennis series :P Anyway, I like your concept of the plot a lot, and for now I don't have any objections. I'll gladly work on this with both you and LE, though I'm going to have little time as the final semester of my studies is drawing to its end. Still, I'll do my best ;) Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Made a certain remake to the plot. It still has the same essence, but changed so it has more of a "X continues Y's video·. I hope you still agree. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 13:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Yo! I was thinking, should we add subtitles to the Vagineer speech? Or just to Mastermind and Original? Or all but the stupider RED ones? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 13:21, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I think we can add subtitles only when we want the audience to understand what the particular Vagineer says, as in, it's important to grasp what's happening/will happen. Other than that, random grunts, insults and the like don't need subtitles IMHO. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I like the fact I will be the one to use GRN Vagi, Snyphurr and a vagified Painis Cupcake (yay! :D). I don't have any major objections regarding the outline of the plot, though I think you forgot about Sphai's Summoner :P. Other than that, I understand we do not have to follow this outline 100% and we may add some little things (cameos and the like) as new ideas come. This is a spoiler, but Dr. Schadenfreude isn't going to die in QMSC, so he might appear in the Vaginvasion without any contradictions. Also, how about we name my Premonition video a prologue to the series and make an article for it already? SarisKhan [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I haven't forgotten about him: ''"The wizard is fiercely challenged by the YLW malformed engineer while Ninjie strumbles upon Sphai's summoner, who summons the Spy monster. Before this can deliver it's attack, he is demolished by a full-power See-beam from the freak's timely arrival." Oh! I'm fine, then. Just make sure Schad and his cohorts do not interfere with the diferent sagas. And yes, you can add cameos and the like, I'm fine with that. I guess you can name your Premonition as a prologue; I intend, in the first part, show the Vagi generals discussing the action in a way reminiscent of your video. You still have to get LE's permission, though. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 16:54, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I somehow overlooked that part with the Sphai's Summoner, my bad. Nevertheless, what about Engina, Scunt, Vagispy, and maybe even a Vagitoilet cameo? :D SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Guys, I saw that OmegaMario89 is making a video of a WHT Vagineer, a part-ice species that has ice breath as well as his regular Vagie abilities and that extreme heat makes him melt and ultimately die. I really like the concept of this freak, and I think it might replace the Vagineers on the "Ninjineer ariving to snow place part". Watcha think? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 18:12, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I like this idea. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:31, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Plot addition: A large squad of Vagineers attacks Dr. Schadenfreude's base. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Here's the premade article for the series. Are you okay with me including those 2 vids and the article in general? 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, So with the current restructuring of the tennis with new members, how will the tennis be affected? As in who gets to do what and how will the plot be influenced by these changes? Also I suggest we make this discussion a sub page, this discussion is becoming quite long.ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) All I can say at this moment is that we may expand the current plot outline to accomodate +1 contributor (make suggestions), and as far as the "who does what" is concerned, we ought to wait for Kuga to discuss this. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 21:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC)